Feathers and Firelight
by myrealitygirl
Summary: Willow's revenge after "Halloween Surprise"


Title: Feathers and Firelight

Author:My Reality Girl

Rating: NC17

Pairing: W/S (is there any other)  
Summary: Sequel to Halloween Surprise - this time it s Willow's turn to play!  
Disclaimer: Not mine - never was - I'm just borrowing them Joss honest!  
Feedback: I live for it!!  
indicates thoughts.

Part 2/2

Spike endured another two hours of Bronzing Fun before he was gnashing at the leash to be alone with Willow.

He had watched as she danced and laughed with each of her friends - barely casting a look in his direction.

As the evening wore on Spike found himself thinking back over the past weeks events .

He had been sprawled on the watchers couch as usual - annoying everyone in sight, when this whole daft bet had started.

Hey a chipped vamp gets his kicks where and when he can

It was as that thought was filtering through his daytime TV laden brain that Willow had walked in pouting.

"Ello Red - who s got your knickers in a knot?" he quipped as she threw her bag forcefully on the couch next to him.

"Sod off" she huffed, flopping next to him - her eyes fixed on the inane chatter before her.

Spike frowned - that wasn't t like Willow?

She was anything if terminally pleasant - someone musty have royally pissed her off to make her behave in such a fashion.

"Anything I can help with?" he asked - surprising even himself with the softness of his tone.

Truth be told - Spike had a thing for the little witch and did not like her looking so sad.

Willow frowned at him and asked "Okay who are you and where s the REAL Spike?"

"Eh?" Spike frowned in confusion.

"What are you after Spike? Cos I know for a fact you don t wanna hear about my piddling problems - so out with it - you need more beer, ciggies, blood? What? Just ask cos it will be a damn sight easier on me if you do." Willow snapped - her voice harsher than Spike had ever heard before.

"I only asked a bloody question pet - no need to bite a mans head off." rising to his feet he turned to leave.

Willow felt instantly contrite - she hurried after him.

"Sorry Spike - shitty day you you were the first person I saw to take it out on - unfair of me - stay okay - Passions will be on soon and you don t wanna miss that do you?" her voice was slightly pleading - as if she really didn't want to be left alone.

Huffing slightly Spike retook his position on the couch - looking at Willow he asked again - this time more forcefully.

"So? What s up?"

Willow looked at him and sighed.

"Nothing really important - just I don t have a date for the dance next week at the bronze - pretty silly really - I'll just not bother going. Hey! Would you like to go?" turning to him she dazzled him with a bright smile.

Spike felt his pants tighten at the sight - Willow smiled often but never AT him! For HIM!

Pausing to think about it, he realised if he went with her it would mean an evening of the slayerettes as well - nope not even for a mega-watt smile could he stand that!

"No - not really my scene - anyway ain't that the Halloween dance? We vamps don't celebrate remember?"

"I know - I just thought it might be fun - please Spike" her tone begging - Spike looked at her with hooded eyes and wondered how a night in Willows company would compare to the chill and boredom of his crypt.

"Nope! Not gonna pout me into going either!" he laughed as he watched her face turn more and more pathetic.

"How about I pay you! Or BET YOU!" With that Willow was on her feet - scrabbling around in Giles cupboard.

"Bet? What kind of bet?" he asked, his voice husky as he watched with growing interest at the sight of her cute butt - the faded denim pulled tight as she wriggled around searching for something in the cupboard.

"A-HA! I knew it was here somewhere!" she cried - appearing with a broad grin and a dusty box.

"Huh? Oh what ya found pet?"

"Chess!" laughing she sat opposite him - spreading the board between them in the couch - placing the pieces in their rightful positions on the board.

"Chess?" his eyebrow rising in question.

"Yup - I win you go with me to the dance - you win - um um - I buy you human blood - what ya think?"

Her voice was confident but her whole face showed her wariness - waiting for him to laugh or shoot the idea dead in the water.

"Okay pet ya got a deal - on one condition"

"What's that?"

"WHEN I win I choose the evenings activities - okay?"

Willow frowned at the sexy blond, his grin was very disconcerting.

"What kind of activities?"

Laughing he stuck his hand out "Not sure yet - but I m sure you ll enjoy it"

Willow looked at his outstretched palm warily then grinned.

"Okay - but WHEN I WIN I choose which costume your gonna wear - deal?"

"Deal" with that the shook hands - sealing the bargain - as soon as their skin connected they both froze.

A frisson of awareness sweeping through them both - Willow's eyes widened and settled on his - Spike felt his cock twitch with a certainty that she would soon be his.

A sudden flash of Willow wearing only candlelight and pleasure flashed through his mind.

Unbeknownst to him at that exact moment Willow had a blinding flash of Spike face hovering over hers, ecstasy carved in to his already beautiful features.

Snatching her hand back, she stared at him for a moment - her body feeling hot and feverish.

"Ready to play pet?" he asked - his voice barely a whisper.

"Play? Play what!" she squeaked.

"Chess - unless you have a better game for two people in a house all alone for the next few hours." his lips twitched as he smelt her arousal kick up a notch and almost groaned when he saw her wind her rampaging hormones in.

"Chess - yes of course - black or white Spike?"

"Nothing ever is - I ll take black" he quiped.

They played in silence for hours - each taking a long time over their moves - both wanting to win - needing to win.

In the end Spike had, all be it begrudgingly, admitted defeat - Willow grinned as she realised the perfect costume for him.

Grabbing her coat she sprang from the seat and planted a huge kiss on his lips - pulling back to say thank you for agreeing to this in the first place.

When suddenly Spike hauled her towards him - his lips slanting over hers possessively, Willow gasped in amazement and Spike took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside her hot mouth.

Willow went limp with shock - her hands fluttering until they settled on his shoulders - keeping herself steady - she kissed him back for all she was worth.

Her hands stroking the surprisingly soft hair on his nape - a groan pulling from him at the sensation.

Spike smiled against her pliant lips - his tongue teasing hers - his hands on her hips as he kissed her into a frenzy.

Pulling back, he looked in to her lust filled eyes - the green now a shocking jade.

"Ready to play pet?" his voice smoky - his eyes on hers as he watched the meaning filter through her addled mind.

Pulling up straight - she shook her head.

"No - I don t know? why did you ? I gotta go!" grabbing her bag she made a dash for the door - Spike s words causing her to pause - her hand on the door handle.

"What am I wearing then pet?"

"Cowboy" and with that she was gone!

Which is why I m dressed like this he thought in disgust - his anger mounting with the witch as she flitted through the throng in the Bronze .

She was obviously a popular girl - not being able to go more than two steps without someone stopping her for a chat.

Maybe the costume she was wearing was actually the main culprit of all the attention - the saloon girl dress and feathers making the shy girl look confident and sexy - something most people had thought of her before.

Spike nursed his beer at the bar and watched the local lads drool over her - his mind flashing back to how she had been earlier in the evening.

Soft, tight, hot - MINE!

Deciding he could stand no more he stood and strode towards her.

Willow watched as he stalked across the room.

Looking every inch the outlaw - someone dark and dangerous who would take what he wanted - whatever anyone thought.

"About damn time pal!" smiling slightly at the angry look on his face.

I did that!! I got MR bad ass vampire jealous as hell!!! she fixed her face in to an innocent expression as he drew nearer.

"We re leaving" he barked - his hand snaking around her wrist - Willow took a deep breath and prayed that she had played this right.

"You are? Why?"

"Not me - US - now" he growled in her ear - he felt her shiver and watched as the little witch smiled at him.

"But why Spike - I thought we were having fun" her voice soft and teasing.

"Oh we will - you win - payback is a bitch okay, I get it - I want you under me NOW!" his eyes never leaving hers - then his jaw went slack as he heard her whisper softly in his ear.

"You think THIS is teasing! You ain't seen nothing yet cowboy" winking at him she set off towards the exit - she could feel his eyes on her as she moved and wasn't surprised one bit when he caught up with her at the door.

They had barely made it into the alley when he spun her around - pushing her gently against the wall of the club.

"You've been playing with me all evening - not a good idea to tempt a vampire pet and not follow through" his voice dangerously low.

Willow slipped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers - kissing him hungrily she sucked on his tongue as he thrust in to her mouth - causing him to growl in response.

"Who said I've been playing - thought you liked games Spike? Wanna play mine now?" she asked.

"Oh I do pet - right now" sliding his hand up under the skirt of her dress, he caught her sigh of pleasure with his lips - his fingers dancing under her panties - slipping inside her hot, wet pussy - rubbing and pinching her clit until she was mewling into his mouth - he could feel her walls convulsing as she came. Hard.

Pulling his soaked fingers free he brought them to her lips - growling as she took them into her mouth - her eyes never leaving his as she licked them clean.

Willow smiled suddenly and lent back against the wall - her face a picture of wanton pleasure.

"Ready to take me home Spike?"

Spike took her hand and half dragged half carried the giggling girl towards her house.

Willow opened the front door and crossed the threshold - leaving an almost raging Spike on the other side.

"Pet?" he warned, his voice low.

"Oh - come in Spike" she laughed - having realised that for a moment she had forgotten he was a master vampire.

Spike went to wrap her in his arms as soon as he had closed the door - but Willow put a hand up to stop him.

"Uh uh - slow down cowboy - my turn to torture you remember?"

"What the hell has this evening been?" he moaned - following her up the stairs.

He almost stumbled when she turned and whispered sweetly in his face.

"Foreplay"

Following her into her room he stood and waited for her to make the next move.

It seemed like Willow had something planned and far be from him to spoil the little witch's fun.

He watched as she closed the curtains tightly - waited as she pulled the quilt back on the bed - then grinned as she ordered him to lay down and put his hands above his head.

"Silly girl - ribbons and ropes ain t gonna hold me pet - but I ll play."

Laying down, still fully clothed he watched as Willow placed what seemed like dozens of candles around the room - with a careless wave of her hand they all sprang to life, bathing the room in a soft golden hue.

"Getting good at the mumbo jumbo huh pet?" he asked

"Kind of" her face in a small smile - she seemed to be looking at his hands and mumbling.

That was when Spike realised what she was doing - before he had time to react he felt a shimmery soft sensation wrap around his wrists.

He tried to move them - only to find it impossible - pulling and twisting he was amazed that what ever was holding him captive was holding tight, the feeling was odd to say the least .

He could feel his hands bound tight above him, even imagine the softness of whatever fabric it was born from - but he couldn't see it.

"Magic can t break baby - and I know lots more - so shush!" Willow giggled.

Spike laughed outright "Oh sweetheart I m not complaining - just feeling kinda lonely over here"

Willow began to slowly undress - her hands drifting over each part of her revealed body.

Spike felt his cock straining and groaned as she finally stood before him naked - her body seeming to glow in the soft candlelight.

Willow knelt at the foot of the bed and pulled of his boots, her eyes fixed on his as she moved up his body - her fingers soft as she unzipped his jeans and with little tugging pulled them from his body.

His cock was hard and ready - but she ignored it.

Instead crawling over him to unbutton his shirt - Spike lifted an eyebrow as he realised she had no option but to release his hands to take the garment off - but Willow smiled slyly and began chanting softly.

Spike s eyes opened wide as he felt the fabric of the shirt shiver slightly then fall from his body - Willow tugged it from beneath him and threw it to the ground with the rest of his clothes.

"Never underestimate a determined witch Spike" she told him before dropping soft kisses along his jaw, Spike arched in to the caress.

Her body barely brushing his - he groaned as she settled herself over his stomach - the heat from her pussy like a brand on his skin.

"Willow" he moaned - aching to touch her.

Willow lifted her hands from her hair and unclipped the feathers that were part of her costume.

Grinning she trailed them lightly over his chest - Spike sucked in an unneeded breathe at the sensation - watching as she circled them around his flat nipples - her tongue making a damp path after them.

"Oh god Willow!" the blonde vamp crooned.

"Like that baby" she whispered against his skin.

Spike nodded - his voice caught in his throat as Willow moved the feather and her tongue in a slow erotic dance across his skin.

Spike ached to grab hold of her and twisting her beneath him - take them both over the edge -but Willow's magic ties held fast - not allowing him the smallest movement - and he tried to break free many times.

Willow worked her way down his body - lightly sucking and nibbling his flesh - grinning as she heard him moan her name over and over.

"Willow - oh god baby - please."

She finally took pity on him and moved to his solid shaft - running the feather lightly over him - she licked the tip - smiling as he thrust into her mouth.

His need for her apparent as he tried to make her take him deeper.

Willow moved swiftly and was hovering over him before he could blink - she watched his eyes widen as she sank on to him - her hot body closing around his like a tight fist.

Willow,s head dropped back and her hands lay on his chest as she slowly undulated against him.

Spike gritted his teeth - this was truly the sweetest of all tortures.

Watching Willow pleasure herself - and him - in whichever way she wanted.

She could go as fast or slow as she wished - the trouble was she was going so so slowly that Spike thought his brain was going to melt from the sheer mind blowing ecstasy of it.

"Willow - baby - I m gonna cum - oh blimey" he crooned - then his eyes snapped open at her words.

"Not until I say so darling - don't wanna make witchy Willow angry do you Spike?"

Spike looked in her eyes and say the gleam in them - a mixture of sweetness and seriousness - a lethal combination.

"Willow" he warned

"Uh uh - no way sweetheart - you have to wait for me" Willow traced her hand down her body - her slender fingers disappearing between her thighs.

Spike watched in awe as she rubbed her clit to a frenzy - her hips jerking wildly on him as he fought for control.

Suddenly feeling her walls tighten Spike could take no more - howling wildly he came - just as Willow screamed his name in release - the ties at his wrists disappearing at that moment.

Spike gripped her hips and slammed in to her - Willow fell against him, her own orgasms still sending little aftershocks through her body.

Rolling to his side - their bodies still locked together in the sweetest embrace - Spike smoothed the damp hair from Willows cheek and kissed her softly.

Her eyes fluttered open and she sighed dreamily.

"Who'd have thought a game of chess could lead to such a fun evening huh?"

Spike laughed "I don't think it was the chess love - think it was the sexy little redhead who stole my undead heart"

Willow looked up at him and grinned "I'm a thief huh?"

Spike nodded seriously "Yes you are - and you know what happens to thieves don't you?"

Willow smiled and rolled over on top of him - laughing at his groan of pleasure.

"What's that Spike?"

"Thieves are punished for their crimes"

"You gonna punish me?" her hips moving again- loving the vampires recovery time!

"Oh you have no idea!" he growled.

"Happy Halloween Spike" she sighed - as he rolled her beneath him.

"Happy Halloween Red" he groaned as her ankles locked behind his butt and urged him on.

THE END.


End file.
